


Gold Dust

by Finely Honed (jaqen_hgar)



Series: Imagine Tony & Bucky [32]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Tony Stark, Bucky Is A Sexy Boyscout, Desk Sex, Don't Open Howard's Things, Enthusiastic Consent, Howard Stark Is To Blame, M/M, Or Is It?, Privacy Would Be Good, Sex Pollen, Steve Is Traumatized For Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 20:01:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3908740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaqen_hgar/pseuds/Finely%20Honed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <span class="small">Prompt: Imagine Tony and Bucky going through some of Howard's old things when they find a hidden door. Tony being Tony opens the door. they find a whole bunch of old things Howard made. one of them is a set of silver canisters, one of them having 'Item 17 - Midnight Oil' on them another 'item 18 - Gold Dust.' Tony accidentally knocks over Item 18 and it releases a gas into the air. nothing happens so they move one. later they have strange symptoms, turns out Item 18 is a sort of sex pollen.</span>
</p><p>“If you find anything you want, help yourself,” Tony offered, still not sure why he’d agreed to bring them to the mansion in the first place. “You were his friends, I’m sure he’d rather you have them than me.”</p><p>“Don’t be silly,” Steve insisted, “you’re his son.”</p><p>Tony didn’t bother arguing. It was easier that way. Just nodded, and shuffled around the office, feeling like he didn’t belong. Bored, also. He risked looking over at Bucky, then swallowed. Uncomfortable. Yup, bored and uncomfortable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gold Dust

Looking in Howard’s top desk drawer, Tony found a flask and a framed photo of him and his mom. He looked to be about six in the photo, his mom’s smile tellingly fake for the camera, his own expression far too weary for his age. The glass was cracked, and the frame had been in the drawer face down.

“Why am I not surprised?” Tony sighed, sliding the drawer shut and kicking a box across the floor. It made a satisfying sort of crunching noise before skidding into the wall.

“Careful,” Steve scolded, brows drawn together.

Tony stuffed his hands into his pockets. “Help yourself to whatever,” he offered, aiming for nonchalance and falling a bit short. Steve looked uncomfortably like he was going to protest, so Tony shrugged. “Sorry. This place creeps me out.”

Bucky looked up from a stack of papers he was flipping through, studying first Steve, then Tony, face carefully blank. Tony forced himself to look away, but still felt the weight of Bucky’s eyes. It made his skin crawl.

“If you find anything you want, help yourself,” Tony offered, still not sure why he’d agreed to bring them to the mansion in the first place. “You were his friends, I’m sure he’d rather you have them than me.”

“Don’t be silly,” Steve insisted, “you’re his  _son_.”

Tony didn’t bother arguing. It was easier that way. Just nodded, and shuffled around the office, feeling like he didn’t belong. Bored, also. He risked looking over at Bucky, then swallowed. Uncomfortable. Yup, bored and uncomfortable.

“I need to go for a run or something,” Steve said a half hour later, working the kinks out of his back. “Bucky, want to come along?”

Steve’s best friend shook his head, his blue eyes appearing empty as he answered. His voice was low, a little raspy, and Tony fought off a shudder. It was the first Bucky had spoken since his terse, “Sure,” when asked if he’d like to come along to look through Howard’s things a couple hours prior.

“I’m fine here.”

“Tony?”

“Uh, no, nope,” he answered, spinning in his father’s chair. “Enjoy your run, though.” Steve stared at Tony for a full minute, asking him all sorts of questions with his eyes, because he knew full well that Bucky made Tony uncomfortable. “Seriously, Barnes and I will be fine.”

“Go, Stevie.”

Of course, when Steve was actually gone, the two of them were left there staring at each other. Tony shifted in his seat, eyes scanning the room for something to distract himself with. Bucky was still seated on the floor, watching him, and staring back would be bad.

“Wanna help me move that bookcase?” Tony asked on an impulse. “I wasn’t allowed in here a lot when I was little, but if memory serves me, there should be a door behind it.”

Bucky hopped to his feet, and pulled and pushed the bookshelf out of the way, muscles in his flesh and blood arm flexing, while the bionic one simply caught the light. The red star peeked out from beneath the sleeve of Bucky’s t-shirt, leaving Tony to shift uncomfortably once again. The guy was strong, no doubt about it, and here they were, alone together.

Bucky dusted his hands off when he was done, looked a little surprised to see that Tony hadn’t been full of shit; there really was a door behind the bookcase.

Tony hopped out of his seat, sauntered over, and tried the knob. Locked, of course. Bucky was standing right at his side, breathing slow and steady, looming a bit. He was standing close enough that Tony could feel the warmth coming off him. He slowly turned, looked down at Tony, arched an eyebrow.

“Sure, why not?” Tony agreed, so Bucky gave the door a swift kick, said, “Open Sesame,” then motioned for Tony to head on in.

The room was small, and half of it was filled with stacked boxes of file folders. Shelves were built into one of the walls, and that was what caught Tony’s eye. Row after row of shiny, silver canisters, each labeled by hand.

“Hm.” He grabbed one at random. “Item Six — Diesel and Dust,” he read aloud, turning the canister over and over in his hands.

Bucky arched a brow at him in question, and Tony shrugged, tossed it to him. He caught it with his bionic hand, shook it next to his ear, then sauntered over to place it back on the shelf, bringing him once again into Tony’s personal space. The uncomfortableness returned immediately.

“Item Twelve — Midnight Oil,” Bucky murmured. “What are these?”

“Damned if I know,” Tony muttered. At least he’d found something interesting, something distracting him from the fact that he’d been left alone with Bucky Barnes, aka The Winter Soldier. “It’s not my dad’s handwriting, I can tell you that much.”

Bucky folded his arms across his chest, shifted his weight, and they stood there reading the names aloud to each other.

“Item Twenty-Seven — Crystalline Green.”

“I see that and raise you Item Thirty-Two — Doin’ It Right.”

Bucky grabbed one of the canisters that was facing the wrong way ‘round. “Item Eighteen — Gold Dust,” he announced, handing it over to Tony.

“Is it wrong that I want to start opening them all?” Tony asked, forgetting that he was supposed to be uncomfortable.

He tossed Gold Dust up into the air, then was promptly distracted by Bucky reaching up to the top shelf to grab another canister, and fumbled his catch. It rolled off his fingertips, and hit the ground with a resounding thud, making them both jump back a step. The top popped off and just as he and Bucky bent over at the same time to retrieve the item, a gaseous cloud hissed out into their faces.

“Shit,” Tony said, just as Bucky said, “Damn.”

They jumped back to their feet, looking at each other expectantly. But nothing happened.

“My bad,” Tony apologized. “I don’t feel any different. Do you feel any different?”

Bucky shook his head, and placed Item Sixty-Three — Slow Motion back on the shelf. “Think we’ll be okay?”

“Uh. Seriously, I have no idea what these are. We should probably stop fucking around in here, and um,” he stopped himself just before saying, “fuck out there.”

Bucky licked his lips, and rolled his shoulders. His stupid blue eyes lingered, as if he’d heard the words anyway. “Right.”

So back out they went, shutting the door behind them, shifting and shuffling through the office, Tony having the distinct impression that Bucky was now as uncomfortable as he was.

Three minutes later, Bucky said out of nowhere, “Steve goes on long runs,” which forced Tony to stop rubbing his thumb against his lips and look up.

“Oh, ah, yeah,” he stammered, distracted. He could see a sort of shimmery halo on Bucky’s face, and in his hair, some of it also on his chest, and, hm. “Hey, I think I know why it’s called Gold Dust.” Bucky raised his brows. “I can see… Well, it’s like glitter, almost. Gold. All over you.”

Tony hopped out of his chair, swallowing around his nervousness, intending to inspect the gold sheen up close when Bucky looked down at himself, then back up at Tony. “Should I try to get it off?”

“Excuse me?”

“The stuff,” he clarified.

“Oh, shit, sorry. I thought you said, ‘should I try to get off,’ and my mind went, whew, okay, I’m saying this out loud, aren’t I?”

Bucky didn’t seem to notice though, his eyes were preoccupied. “Wait, you’ve got some on you, too,” he announced, and just like that, he reached out and swiped his thumb across Tony’s lower lip, and… oh.  _Oh_. That was… huh.

“Uh oh,” Tony groaned, watching Bucky’s pupils just blow out, the blue being swallowed by black, while his chest suddenly heaved, and he licked his lips, and moaned. “We _shouldn’t_. It’s… it’s the stuff…”

But Bucky wasn’t listening. No, Bucky fucking Barnes wasn’t listening at all, Bucky was sliding his fingers along Tony’s jaw, and licking his lips, and making a sound that was suspiciously like purring. “Is it?”

Tony swallowed. “Yeah?”

Only, he had already slid his hand up under the hem of Bucky’s t-shirt, fingernails dragging over his abs, and why was his skin so damned hot, and hard, and lickable?

Bucky’s nostrils flared, and he stepped closer, teeth biting down into his lower lip. He leaned down, brought his mouth right up against Tony’s ear, his breath hot, and steamy, and Tony was so,  _so_ doomed. It wasn’t even funny.

“I don’t remember any ‘stuff’ last night. Or any of the times before that,” he said, tugging on Tony’s earlobe with his teeth.

Tony exhaled, a shaky sort of all over exhale that brought him further into contact with Bucky’s hard body. He let his hand slide up, over the expanse of muscled chest, dragged his fingers over one of Bucky’s nipples, while Bucky began placing hot, wet, open mouthed kisses against his neck, licking and sucking at the skin.

“Nope, me neither,” Tony admitted. His clothes felt too tight, too everywhere, too in the way. “But I do seem to recall we decided this shouldn’t happen again.”

Bucky bit down on Tony’s neck hard enough to make him cry out, big, strong hands sliding down and down to grab his ass, and squeeze, and yeah. Who the hell was he kidding?

“We say that every time,” Bucky reminded him, which was true. “You’ve been eye-fuckin’ me all day, Tony.”

“No, I’ve been desperately trying  _not_  to eye-fuck you all day,” he argued.

He’d straddled one of Bucky’s strong thighs, and was rather enjoying rutting against it. If he was being honest, he’d started getting hard as soon as Steve had left the room, and it’d only gotten worse when Bucky had flexed his stupid sexy muscles moving the bookcase.

Bucky didn’t seem to mind in the least. He still had handfuls of ass, and was using it to keep Tony tight and close against him, doing some rutting of his own. But then he let go, and brought his hands up to cradle Tony’s face, so that he could look down into his eyes, and it really wasn’t fair how handsome he was. Lightly stubbled, and a little flushed in the face, a strange, vulnerable tenderness in his eyes; Tony had trouble thinking when Bucky looked at him like that.

“Is it so bad, really? The idea of… being with me?”

Tony’s heart plummeted straight through his stomach and into his dick, because sex was one thing, but Bucky Barnes looking at him like he was worth fighting for was another thing entirely. “Hey, no, that isn’t it and you know it,” he swore, stroking Bucky’s cheek. “I’m not ashamed, Buck, I’m just,” he swallowed, and decided to go with the truth, “kind of terrified of Steve, actually. You’re still recovering from… things… and he’s so protective, that…”

Bucky cut him off with a kiss, and, yeah, okay, that was better. That just erased the awful uncomfortable feeling he’d been suffering with all day. Bucky Barnes just plain drove him crazy, and it was getting harder—ha!—to deal with it all.

“M’not ashamed,” Tony groaned into Bucky’s mouth, sucking on his tongue. “Just, oh, I’m older, and, and, people will think I’m taking advantage. I,  _mmm_ , you could do  _so much_ better than me, Buck.”

He was lifted off of the ground by one hand, so that Bucky was kissing up into his mouth, which was nifty, really. Held tight, and close, and Tony couldn’t help but rub himself against Bucky’s stomach. The fabric of his suit pants was pretty thin, really, and he hadn’t worn any underwear because he’d actually been  _hoping_  for this, so if Bucky made him come in his pants, it was going to be embarrassingly obvious.

“You’re so fuckin’ stupid,” Bucky groaned, walking them over to Howard’s desk. “I’m crazy about you, moron. Don’t care if there’s better, just want you.”

Tony huffed as he was dropped onto the desk, Bucky’s warmth and weight following, pinning him down, and that was pretty wonderful right there. “I do think the Gold Dust is having an,” he tried to say, but Bucky kissed him, thrust his tongue into Tony’s mouth and licked the words away.

Kissing was his entire universe for a while, pinned under Bucky, unable to move, just pressed into the wood by Bucky’s body. Hard, hot, wonderfully heavy. Bucky would let him up in a second if he asked, or even if he’d  _looked_  like he wanted to ask. He wasn’t going to ask, though. He was going to squirm, and moan, and rub his cock against Bucky’s ridiculously hot body, while running his hands down over Bucky’s back, and his ass, and enjoy himself.

Bucky shifted, kept Tony in place with the bionic hand, while he reached into his back pocket and pulled out a familiar little tube.

“Did you seriously bring lube with you?”

Bucky grinned, and shrugged, and then yanked his shirt off. Bits of gold went cascading through the air, caught in the light of the room, landing on his chest. Tony’s hips jerked helplessly, seeking friction. There was already a damning damp spot on the front of his pants.

“You’re like… like a sex boyscout!”

“I’m surprised  _you_  didn’t bring any,” Bucky said as he unbuttoned Tony’s shirt one handed.

Tony blushed furiously. “Ah, actually, I did. It’s in my jacket, though.”

Bucky laughed at this, which was just unfair. He had a sexy laugh. It was a shame he spent most of the time hiding it from everyone. The blank look he kept on his face when they were around other people was just eerie after seeing how expressive he could be.

With a lazy, indulgent smile, Bucky unzipped Tony’s pants (also one handed), then peeled them back, licking his lips when Tony’s cock popped free like some sort of perverted jack in the box.

“I’m gonna fuck you right here, on Howard’s desk,” Bucky announced, wrapping his fingers around Tony’s cock. “Make you scream my name while I’m doing it.”

Tony’s body arched, and he cracked the back of his head against the desk, felt himself throbbing dangerously in Bucky’s hand. “Oh yeah, Buck, make me scream,” he gasped, thrusting up into the tight grip of Bucky’s metal fingers.

Bucky laughed, and kept his hand busy on Tony’s cock, then used the other to undo his own pants. Tony propped himself up a bit so he could watch; he always liked a good reveal. Bucky was thick, hard, and mouthwatering. Yup, that never got old.

Tony surged up, grabbed hold of Bucky’s shoulders for leverage, and gave into the urge to begin licking the gold sheen off of his collarbone, and chest, while Bucky hissed his appreciation.

They crashed back into each other, Tony wrapping arms and legs around Bucky, licking, sucking at whatever bits he could, until his chin was grabbed almost roughly and he was being kissed again. Devoured was more like it.

“Feels like I’m on fire,” Bucky sighed, shoving Tony’s pants down over his hips.

“Mm, yeah, that might be the Gold Dust,” Tony moaned. A cool metal finger had slid between his asscheeks, was teasing him.

“Or maybe that’s just us,” Bucky countered, spinning him around. “Kinda feel like this whenever you’re in the room.”

Tony giggled, then sighed contentedly when Bucky bent him over, began sliding his cock between Tony’s ass cheeks. “Good point, oh, yeah, that’s, mm. Very hot. You’re very hot. All the time.” He swallowed, and giggled again when Bucky pushed him down, a hand between his shoulder blades to hold him in place. “Like, during the barbecue last week? Eating hotdogs should not be so sexy, Bucky, not even a little bit.”

A warm, slick finger pushed into him, followed by a friend, and Tony lost his mind a little. He was going to come all over his dad’s desk, and that was probably really wrong on a couple different levels, but he was so beyond caring.

“You were the one licking and sucking on a popsicle while making happy noises,” Bucky growled. He was rubbing his cock back and forth against one of Tony’s asscheeks while fingering him. “I had to go jerk off in the bathroom. Steve looked at me funny the rest of the night.”

Tony laughed, the sound degrading quickly into moaning. Steve would be looking at both of them funny if he came back and found them in situ, as it were. “C’mon, I’m good, just, _ahh_ , gimme!”

Which was good enough for Bucky, apparently, because the next thing he knew, Tony was holding onto the desk for dear life, feeling a bit like he’d won the lottery. The sounds Bucky was making just  _did_  things to him, because they were sort of high, and vulnerable, and appreciative, and also incredibly filthy. A beautiful counterpoint to the almost painful sensation of being stretched and filled, his body fighting him a bit on the intrusion, trembling and shuddering against the desk.

Bucky just stroked his hair, and down across his back, over the curve of his ass, stroked him everywhere he could reach, whispering soft, dirty things in Russian, until Tony’s body relaxed. Then he grabbed him by the ass, dragged himself free, and fucked into Tony hard.

“Oh, s’gonna be like that?” Tony cried, shifting around so that his dick was more comfortably sandwiched between his stomach and the papers that had been left on the desk.

“Told you,” Bucky answered, his voice strained. “Make you scream.”

Tony had to wonder what they looked like. His pants were around one ankle, the other leg having been pulled free when Bucky was positioning him, his sneakers still on, his shirt still on and sticking to his sweat slick skin. Bucky’s t-shirt was  _somewhere_ , having been tossed aside, and he’d only undone his pants enough to get his dick out. They were sticky with sweat, glittering with whatever the Gold Dust had been.

Tony Stark, spread across the desk in his father’s old office, taking it up the ass from one of the Howling Commandos and having the time of his life. The tabloids would pay so,  _so_ much money for a photo. Or, better yet, video.

“Lemme hear you,” Bucky ordered, hips pumping furiously, “or I’ll stop.”

“No,” Tony groaned, “No, Bucky,  _don’t_ ,” he moaned, because he was  _so close_  to coming. He’d worked a hand down between himself and the desk, was awkwardly tugging at himself while Bucky absolutely pounded into his prostate, and the idea of stopping was the worst thing he’d ever, ever heard.

“What’s that?”

“Bucky,” Tony cried, slamming his hips back, “Bucky, please,” he begged, “don’t,” his voice cracked, until he was finally able to finish with, “stop!”

Through the fog of his impending orgasm, Tony heard what sounded like thunder, or banging, or, “Oh, fuck, Bucky,  _baby_ ,” he cried, entire body tensing as Bucky went at him with shallow, quick, perfect thrusts, that big cock just right where he needed it, “Bucky!” he actually screamed, smacking his forehead against the desk several times as he came, hard.

Only problem was, he wasn’t the only one screaming. “What the hell!”

“Oh, come on,” Bucky groaned, half draped over Tony, hips still working, forehead pressed between Tony’s shoulder blades. “Gimme two minutes, Stevie,  _then_  freak out,” he begged.

Tony wriggled around until he could turn his head, found Steve standing in the doorway, eyes wide, mouth hanging open, his cheeks bright red. “I… But… Tony was screaming,” Steve stammered. “And I thought. Uh. Huh.”

To his absolute horror and delight, Bucky was  _still_  fucking him, almost like he  _couldn’t_  stop. “Good screams,” Tony panted, “ _amazing_  screams. Just. Um.” He twisted around to look over his shoulder. Bucky was biting into his lower lip, scowling. “Can we maybe get some privacy, Cap?”

Steve blinked at this, as if suddenly realizing what it was he was  _actually_  witnessing, and somehow turned even redder. “Oh. Oh,  _damn_ ,” he snapped, covering his eyes. “I’m, yes, oh. Sorry! I’m sorry!”

Steve staggered away, hands moving from his eyes to his ears as he beat a hasty retreat. “Think he’ll ever, oh!” Tony lost track of that sentence when Bucky got back to work, chasing down his own release.

A couple minutes later, he was sprawled in Howard’s chair, doing up his pants, while Tony peeled sticky sheets of paper off of himself, grimacing.

“You look a mess,” Bucky said, scratching along his stubbled jaw. He grinned wolfishly, and Tony burst out laughing.

“I can’t argue,” Tony admitted, trying his best to put himself back together. “So, um. That just happened.”

“Mm hmm,” he agreed, looking far too pleased with himself. “You know, I think Steve might be onto us.”

Once he was done laughing, Tony sighed, and looked as his shoes. “You could, ah, blame the Gold Dust. Tell him it was only because of the sex pollen, or whatever that stuff is.”

Tony looked up in time to see Bucky hop up out of the chair with an enviable bit of grace. “Stevie might look all golly gee shucks, but he’s not nearly as innocent as you think. He won’t kill you, especially not when I tell him I love ya.”

Which. “Oh.” Bucky shifted uncomfortably, until Tony grabbed hold of him, and kissed him. “That’s good, since I love you, too.” He enjoyed the soft brush of Bucky’s lips, then sighed. “Alright. Let’s go face the music.”

“Good plan.”

They were halfway down the stairs when Bucky asked, “Wanna try out Item Thirty-two — Doin’ It Right next?”

Tony grinned, and grabbed a handful of Bucky’s ass. “Absolutely.”

**Author's Note:**

> I feel so proud. This is my first Sex Pollen story. *bows*
> 
>  **Update - 7/29/15:** Midgey created fan art for the story!! [Go check it out](http://imaginetonyandbucky.tumblr.com/post/125264822082/based-off-of-the-gold-dust-fic-by-dezinformatsia-i) if you'd like to see a close up of Tony & Bucky while doing the do on the desk (nothing dirty showing, but it is obvious they're up to naughtiness).


End file.
